


O3. Derek & Peter

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Mini Pack O2 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, De-Aged Derek Hale, De-Aged Peter Hale, Post-Season/Series 02, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Series: Mini Pack O2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524404
Kudos: 60





	O3. Derek & Peter

Stiles debería estar sorprendido. Han estado casi dos semanas sin ningún problema desde que Jackson dejó de ser adorable y volvió a ser el mismo idiota ególatra. Por ello, Stiles ha pensado que estaría bien tener una noche para él solo, unos videojuegos, mucha comida basura y mucho porno, pero no.

—¿Erica esto es una emergencia? Si no, voy a colgarte. —Dice Stiles cuando lo llaman diez minutos después de haber llegado a casa para comenzar su plan de vago. Erica resopla y parece que se piensa mejor el hablar con Stiles, ya que le pasa el móvil a alguien a quien Stiles no puede decir que no.

—Por favor, Stiles, te necesitamos. Ya. —Dice Isaac, y Stiles suspira, Erica sabe que es su cachorro y no puede decirle simplemente que no, por lo que manda a la mierda sus perfectos planes y conduce hacia la casa de Derek. Lo que Stiles no se espera al llegar a casa es a Derek y Peter abrazándolo con fuerza.

Un Derek de unos cuatro años y un Peter de unos seis.

—Oh, dios mío. —Murmura Stiles con un giro de ojos y se agacha para mirar lo adorable que es Derek, sus ojos verdes se ven enorme en su carita, tiene unas cejitas enormes que están fruncidas en un ceño y unos colmillitos de cachorro. Y luego está Peter. Una palabra: adorable. —¿Por qué eres la cosa más linda del mundo?

Peter sonríe de forma traviesa y Stiles se derrite al ver sus ojitos azules y su cabello rubio peinado como un lindo caballerito. Derek hace un ruido y Stiles suelta un “aww” cuando el lobito bosteza. Stiles se vuelve a agachar y alza con su brazo libre al pequeñín rubio.

—Si, son adorables. —Murmura Isaac haciendo fotos. Buen cachorro, piensa Stiles con aprobación.

—Hay un lado malo, Batman. —Dice Erica llegando de la cocina con un bote vacío. —Ya no hay más solución que nos dio Deaton. 

Stiles suspira y se sienta en el sofá con los lobitos sobre sus piernas. Stiles suelta un gritito al ver que Peter lleva una mini camiseta con pico en v y Derek una mini chaqueta de cuero. ¿No era que la ropa no encogía cuando lo hacían las personas? El humano escanea el espacio y ve que Isaac está sacando cosas para niños de una de las cinco bolsas de Target.

—¿Boyd puedes ir a la clínica y pedirle más a Deaton? —Pregunta Stiles mientras deja a los cachorros en el sofá y rebusca por las bolsas, viendo la ropita y juguetes que han comprado. —Isaac, ve a la tienda y compra comida para niños, Derek solo tiene comida para llevar. Erica, no toques las orejas de Derek.

Erica deja de pellizcar al lobo y este frunce su ceñito. 

—Deja de tocarme, tu Alpha no tolera la insolencia. —Dice el niño de cuatro años y Stiles se queda quieto por miedo a derretirse de la ternura. Erica se está riendo en el suelo del niño. Derek, al ver que Erica se ríe de él, hace un puchero y comienza a llorar. —Soy el Alpha y no me hace caso, Stiles.

Stiles suspira y alza en brazos a Derek, limpiando las lágrimas del niño de cuatro años. Peter comienza a llorar solo para que también lo alce en brazos, y Stiles camina de forma chistosa hacia la cocina con los niños en sus caderas.

—Bueno, cachorros, no lloréis más. Voy a ver qué cosa deliciosa os hago de comer. —Dice Stiles y ambos se quedan en silencio al mismo tiempo. Isaac aparece unos minutos después y Stiles puede dejar de fingir que busca alimentos en el frigorífico vacío de Derek.

—He ido a la tienda de la esquina, espero que te sirva de algo lo que he comprado. —Dice Isaac. Stiles está satisfecho porque podrá hacer a los cachorros macarrones con queso.  
Peter exige ayudar, y Stiles está derritiéndose lentamente mientras ve a Peter comerse el queso cuando “Stiles no se da cuenta”. Derek está agarrado a Stiles como un koala, y no para de resoplar contra el cuello del humano.

—Batman, ¿y si los dejamos así? —Pregunta Erica media hora más tarde, cuando Derek y Peter ya han comido y están durmiendo la siesta sobre Stiles. El humano resopla y acaricia las cabecitas que descansan sobre su regazo.

—¿Quieres un Alpha de cuatro años? —Murmura Stiles y Erica hace una mueca de asco antes de negar y suspirar. —Además, prefiero a Derek con edad actual, y Peter, bueno, es Peter.

Boyd aparece un poco más tarde junto a Jackson, y Stiles hace un puchero triste mientras ve a los pequeños Hale beberse la pócima. El único lado bueno es ver el culo de Derek revotar mientras va hacia su cuarto.

—Echaré de menos lo adorables qu- —Stiles no puede terminar de hablar porque no es cierto, no lo hará, sobre todo cuando los abdominales de Peter se tensan cuando se pone una condenada camiseta en cuello de v. —¿Qué estaba diciendo?


End file.
